The invention relates to a silencer device for a one- or two-barrel firearm, in particular a shotgun.
As general background, a silencer for firearms which is adaptable to different sorts of ammunition is known from WO 94/07103. In this regard, a positioning piece is provided which may be mounted at the muzzle of the firearm, an end piece which comprises a shoot-out opening, or exit opening for the shot load, as well as a center piece which is arranged between the positioning piece and the end piece and which comprises a number of successively aligned chamber parts, each of which comprises a shoot-through opening, or an opening through which the shot load travels. Thereby, each chamber part is mounted, in accordance with the modular principle, directly at the neighbouring chamber part and the outer walls of the successive chamber parts form the silencer outer wall.